Friends Forever, Friends For Life
by Yuna Blossom
Summary: Group of freinds seperated by an Tragic Incident. R+R!!!
1. Cast Members

Name: Yuna Blossom XD  
  
Age: 19  
  
Gender: female  
  
Hair Color: dirty blonde  
  
Eye color: Red  
  
Hobbies: Cooking, baking, chatting, running, cheerleading, web designing, helping, studying, reading, training with swords and with her guns.  
  
Characteristics: sensitive, friendly, strict, mysterious, secretful, hard working  
  
Summary about your life: 19 year old gal who hates making love her thing about love is about friendship that's all, does not know she has magic powers when she discovers it when she was mad and sad, traditional, clueless, brave, cold at others but you'll has to soften to be nice to the person in particular, doesn't want to remember her past.  
  
Country: Tokyo Japan  
  
Crush: no one in particular but someday some one will have....  
  
Name: Aya  
  
Age: 19  
  
Gender: female  
  
Hair Color: Blue with streaks of black  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Hobbies: Swimming, reading mangas, watching anime, playing games, researching, listening to music  
  
Characteristics: friendly, chatty, can be serious in lesson, sometimes have no sense of room, mysterious, careful  
  
Summary about your life: A 19 year old girl who doesn't understand the feeling of friendship and love as she has been ignored and now has but also during the discover of friendship found out about her powers...  
  
Country: Tokyo  
  
Crush: No one yet... NovaR *but doesn't know that*  
  
Name: Nasuka  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eye color: Blue  
  
Hobbies: Nothing XD  
  
Characteristics: Hyper and loving  
  
Summary about your life: Used to live in England and flew over to Japan because her parents got a new job  
  
Country: Now lives in Japan but used to live in England  
  
Crush: Rick Li  
  
Name: Rick Li  
  
Age: 12  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Eye color: amber  
  
Hobbies: none a lot of the time he is training  
  
Characteristics: act's cold but really care's for people inside  
  
Summary about your life: training for along time after reading about a power that ran in his family move to Japan to help him train  
  
Country: Japan  
  
Crush: Nasuka  
  
Name= AdemoS Lord of The Dark Realm  
  
Age=3314  
  
Gender=demon male  
  
Hair color=n/a  
  
Eye color=flaming orange  
  
Hobbies= Destroying villages in Mortal Realm, annoying mortal girls, summoning Dark Minions  
  
Characteristics= Evil lord who rules over demons in the Dark Realm  
  
Summary= AdemoS spends his days battling the Lirunes, hanging out with his Demonic Minions, and antagonizing mortal girls  
  
Country= The Dark Realm  
  
Crush= n/a, demons feel no love  
  
Name= NovaR Keeper of Light  
  
Age= 19  
  
Gender= male  
  
Hair color= golden  
  
Eye color= green  
  
Hobbies= Sword fighting, training with Light magic, rescuing damsels in distress.  
  
Characteristics= Son of Grendel, (King of the Light Kingdom) NovaR is a upbeat prince with a love for hard work and justice.  
  
Summary= NovaR spends his days sword fighting with his friends and training his Light magic power.  
  
Country= The Light Realm  
  
Crush= Aya  
  
Name= Jo  
  
Age= 18  
  
Gender= Female  
  
Hair color= Black  
  
Eye color= light brown, almost amber  
  
Hobbies= playing music, reading, talking, being with friends.  
  
Characteristics= likes to laugh, shy around strangers, sensitive, hard- working, likes to socialize  
  
Summary of life= has had the fortunate, or unfortunate pleasure of moving around between Hong Kong, San Francisco, Taiwan, and Japan. Most of family is in Hong Kong. Spent the first 10 years of her life in a boarding school in England, the same as everyone else in her family; most of her life has been planned out for her not by her. Doesn't like to talk about her family because she wants to remain inconspicuous.  
  
Country= Japan  
  
Crush= "Maybe I'll actually stay here long enough to find someone."  
  
Name: Katereah of Andoir  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Color: Dark brown  
  
Eye color: Violet/purple  
  
Hobbies: Training with her whip and honing her magical skills  
  
Characteristics: Mysterious, cunning, intelligent, impatient, twisted  
  
Summary about your life: Katereah is a mercenary sorceress who has the ability to control the weather with her mind and her voice. She is currently serving AdemoS because he offers the best pay and could change sides should someone offer more.  
  
Country: Andoir, in the Dark Realm  
  
Crush: She's a murdering sorceress; the guys don't like to get too close. =P  
  
Name: Ran  
  
age:17  
  
Hair color: ink-black(glows purple in very bright places)  
  
Eye color: Blood red  
  
Hobbies: Practicing martial arts/meditating  
  
Characteristics: Cold,intelligent, fast, mysterious, is an empathic (ex. able to read peoples minds, spiritual power)....  
  
Country: Kyoto, Japan. The most traditional place in Japan  
  
Crush: none!! She doesn't have a lot of feelings.....XD  
  
Name: Haruka Tamaka a.k.a. Lady Aska  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: female  
  
Hair Color: brown/red/black  
  
Eye color: brown/black  
  
Hobbies: blogging, singing, fighting, dancing, music. Poetry. Layouts.  
  
Characteristics: loud, obnoxious. a skinny teddy bear.  
  
Summary about your life: want to grow up and escape  
  
Country: Hong Kong  
  
Crush: fox  
  
Note: her power is yet to be discovered...but its obvious that she's comfortable with all powers...she seems more evil than good...but we'll find out later... 


	2. Chapter 2: The meetings

Legends: "": Sayings '': Thoughts (a/n:): Author's notes  
  
Chapter 1: The Meetings  
  
In her dream  
  
Yuna feels an evil presence around her "They are not right for you" a voice said, a shadow appears and a vision of a group of friends with her. "Who are you?! Who are they?! Why are they with me?!" Yuna asked "You'll know soon, and when you'll know it, I'll ruin your friendship with them!!!" the guy replied then disappeared.  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
Back to normal world  
  
Yuna wakes up panting, "That is one weird dream!" Yuna said  
  
Yuna does her daily morning stuff (a/n: like tooth brushing, taking a bath, do I have to tell you?)  
  
"Morning!" Her dad yelled "Morning dear!" Her mom yelled "Morning Mom! Morning dad! Where's onii-chan?" Yuna replied while asking  
  
"He waked up early to go to work." Her mom replied "Oh., but where's onee- san?" Yuna asked  
  
"She went to work too." Her dad replied  
  
Yuna eats her breakfast and runs out of the house to get to school early.  
  
Staring out of the balcony a girl stood there watching the beauty of Tokyo. Its been a while since she was here. Her blue streaks of hair moved as she smiled feeling the tenderness of the breeze.  
  
Out side  
  
Her name is Aya Youni and she was a newcomer in the techno world of Tokyo. Picking up her bag she walked out of the flat in which she lived alone. Her family was back in England and she had come here to study for her education.  
  
Walking to school she stopped when she suddenly was bumped both falling onto the ground.  
  
"Sorry, I was in a hurry. Are you new here? I don't see you around." Yuna said, "Umm.yes why?" Aya asked,  
  
"Sorry I have got to go now, or I'll be late." Yuna said in a hurry "Ok! Bye!" Aya replied  
  
"Talk to you later! Meet you at the park!"  
  
"Sure!" Aya responded,  
  
"By the way, May I know your name?" Yuna asked while turning around  
  
"Sure! My name is Aya Youni, what's yours?" Aya asked,  
  
"My name is Yuna Blossom. Bye!" Yuna yelled while running "Bye!" Aya yelled back  
  
'Did she just make a friend? Is this the feeling of having a cool friend? Laughing at herself she walked to her bio class.' Aya thought  
  
In her Class  
  
'She doesn't know I'm cold at times that I have too' Yuna thought  
  
Walks in her first class Journalism class.  
  
(a/n: Is there a class like that? Don't know)  
  
When she is in front of the door, she made a deep breath and opened the door. Guys stares at her and girls glares at her.  
  
'Oh great! This spoils the first day of school' Yuna thought  
  
Yuna sighs and finds a seat near a window or near the door as long as guys aren't at her back nor beside her. Yuna finds a seat and seats there waiting for the bell to ring, waiting for the teacher to come.  
  
In Aya's class  
  
Walking in her bio class she also found people looking at her. 'Am I a freak show?' Aya thought Aya giving an evil glare she scared most boys and girls back to their topic.  
  
'That's more better I know I'm suppose to get a friend but hack I can see in my mind...' Aya thought but unknowingly both Yuna and Aya found them selves saying the same line in the mind.  
  
'They're thinking boy she's weird!' Aya thought 


End file.
